Building Myself A Door
by Aankon27
Summary: One second I was there and the next I was gone. Now I'm going to start building myself a door. SI/OC
1. Prologue

Building Myself A Door

One second I was there and the next I was gone. Now I'm going to start building myself a door. SI/OC.

If I owned Naruto I probably would've killed Sasuke off and kept Sakura as a badass (Sorry Sasuke fangirls, please don't kill me) and yes that means I DO NOT OWN NARUTO *cries*.

* * *

I died because a drunk driver, cliche right?

I was just walking home from a friends party when some of the teenager guys there decided to have a couple of races down the streets around her house. I was just crossing the road when a car came out of no where and smashed me into roadkill.

My last thought before I slipped away completely was "Why did the car have to be purple" not "Nooooooo! I don't want to die" or anything else incredibly cliche.

* * *

A/N

Soooo this is my first story and it will probably suck but if you like or dislike anything about it just write it in a review so I can change it or fix it or just send me a review and if I get reviews or anything (unless it's haters D:) I'll update as soon as possible and THANKS for taking the time ut of your day (or night) to read my (FIRST) fic

Sayonara

 **\\(*-*)/**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, If I did I would be busy killing Sasuke corpse and dancing over his ashes... But yeah I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

And thanks Xzoo for your review, I am writing a story as you can tell, Duh, and I shall do my best to make sure my OC isn't a Mary-Sue and I'm sorry for the name...

* * *

I am Nina Oswald, a 15 year old girl who likes maths and watching anime, or at least I was before I died. I had had my whole life ahead of me, I wanted to become an engineer and have a family before I died at 80 or 90 years old, with my family around me. Instead I died before any of that could happen.

When I woke up my first thought was "Where the hell am I?", I couldn't see anything, Couldn't hear anything other than that cooing noise people make at babies, I could feel that someone was holding me with their arms cradling me, and I could only smell safety, I know its weird but if I had to describe the smell I would say it made me feel safe, and I couldn't taste anything.

My first instinct after that was to start swearing but all that came out was screaming? As soon as I started screaming, and I still couldn't figure that out, The arms cradling me started to rock me as I heard a soothing female voice say "Calm down musume before you wake your Nee-chan." No, no, please no were my first thoughts as through watching anime had given me a basic knowledge of Japanese and what she was saying meant that I had been reborn. As her daughter.

Before I died I had fallen in love with Anime, especially Naruto and that love for anime had lead to me reading fanfictions about this sort of thing happening in them. I was a Self-insert. I had been reborn.

I was stirred out of my shock by a splotch of bright red which I could perceive even through the blurriness of my eyes.

* * *

Translations:

Musume: Dear daughter, or just a loving way of saying daughter

Nee-chan: Older sister or way of talking to a older girl than you - In this case it means older sister.

* * *

A/N

Kay so if anyone can guess why there's red they'll get free Digi-ramen (Hint Hint).  
Umm so really sorry if this sucks but at least I tried using THE FLAMES OF YOUTHFULLNESS anyway sorry if you don't like it but please no hating on me. If there's anything else anyone wants me to add, use or change about the fic just review or pm me. Or you can just review it anyway.

Sayonara

 **\\(*-*)/**


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto if I did Sai would NEVER of gotten together with Ino, I mean like seriously no.

Xzoo: Yep you're right and thanks for your enthusiasm about her old name.

KumorikoKumoriko: yep you're right as you will be able to tell from the new chapter.

* * *

My first thought when I saw the red hair was, please don't let my new mother be a Uzumaki, and then after that, please don't let me be living in Uzushio.

I know most people would be over joyed to have a second chance at life in the Narutoverse especially as an Uzumaki but than you remember, Uzushio was destroyed so if I was living there I would die, ninja's would kill me without a second glance and the only other Uzumaki that I knew of that didn't live in Uzushio was Kushina but she had the Kyuubi sealed inside her and unless I am very wrong I have a sister and Naruto definitely didn't have two sister's.

Just after I'd finished contemplating the chance of me not being a Uzumaki, There had to be people that had red hair who weren't Uzumaki's right?

A dark green and purple blur skidded into my vision, as my mother talked to the girl, she lowered me so the green haired girl could see me.

"This is your Imouto, do you want to hold her Miro-chan?" my Kaa-chan asked the green haired girl who was apparently my nee-chan.

"Yes Kaa-chan" She yelled in a very enthusiastic voice.

"Here you go Miro-chan, be careful with her." My kaa-chan said in a slightly exasperated tone as she smiled down at Miro.

"She's so cute Kaa-chan, whats her name?" Miro said in a soft tone as her long dark green hair brushed my face making me sneeze.

"Your Tou-san has decided to name her Sadako, Kiyomura Sadako" She replied.

As soon as I heard my last name be spoken aloud I was relived I wasn't a Uzumaki, I wouldn't die because of that. Until my hopes were crushed by my sister.

"Don't you mean Kiyomura-Uzumaki Sadako?" She asked my mother with a questioning face.

"Of course she's an Uzumaki, Miro she's your sister after all." She replied in joking voice.

Oh god please no, I'm so dead.

* * *

Translations

Tou-san - Dad or Father

Kaa-chan - Mum or Mother

Imouto - Younger sister

* * *

A/N

So where to start, I'm sorry for not posting a longer chapter but it was a fast update if that helps, and yes Sadako will be a bit naive at the start but she'll get better.

Next chapter will probably have where she lives and it isn't Uzushio or Konoha just so you know but if you can guess where she's from you'll get free digi-chocolate.  
If anyone has any ideas that you think I could add or change just review or if any mistakes are in there review as well or just review anyway.

Not sure when I'll next update but I'll do my best to make it ASAP.

Anyone know any good Fics I should be reading?

Sayonara

 **\\(*-*)/**


End file.
